Because of his words
by the27
Summary: Because his words and his actions felt like they could keep him safe forever. YULLEN WEEK ENTRY. Theme: “Comfort”


"**B****ecause of his words"****  
**--  
**F****andom: **-man  
**R****ating: **  
**P****airing: **Kanda x Allen  
**S****ummary:  
**"Because is words and his actions felt like they could keep him safe forever."

YULLEN WEEK ENTRY. Theme: "Comfort"

**A****uthor's Notes: **27 here, everyone! This will be the third entry for **Yullen week, **with the theme _comfort._ I was having issues deciding what to do for this fic, so I asked my good friend Danielle-chan for advice and she suggested something short and sweet like his. Thanks a bunch, Dani-chan~!

I'd also like to express my thanks to iruka92, zeekeh, Aion Laven Walker and junskaya for providing reviews for my Yullen week entries. They make me feel fuzzy inside ;w;

So, without further delay, enjoy~

**XXXXX**

The feeling Kanda gave him wasn't one he could describe with just words. It was something that needed _more_ than just words, more than just actions, it was something that needed so much to give and Allen had been shocked beyond words when he had learned that Kanda _had_ all that was required to give him his feeling. He would have never expected it of the stoic, rude samurai, would never have thought that such a gentle emotion could be present in that icy heart of his. But that just proved how little the white-haired boy knew about Kanda, that behind that dark, brooding exterior was a person who could make Allen feel like he was the luckiest person alive.

It only took Kanda's gaze meeting his own to tell Allen that there was more to the Japanese than he had previously thought.

It only took an insult aimed at him from Kanda to tell Allen that maybe the long-haired man was just trying to give him some advice, in his own cruel, bastardly way.

And it only took Kanda not flinching away from Allen's touch to tell the white-haired boy that maybe Kanda did like him after all. Because whenever Allen felt like he couldn't keep going alone, the samurai would unbend his pride just enough so he could stomach Allen's desperate clinging to his arm in times of dire need.

And that had made Allen happy.

Now, they were older, but Allen was still a stubborn brat and Kanda was still a mean, heartless bastard, but both of them were secretly glad that the other hadn't changed. Kanda still tolerated Allen latching onto him with minimal bitching, and the British exorcist felt so lucky to be friends with someone like Kanda, because Kanda was a man who never changed from the person Allen knew, and that made Allen happy.

Except for that one time when Kanda finally broke character and gave Allen that feeling that made the whit-haired boy's breathing hitch and his heart race. It had been after a particularly difficult mission involving Allen, Lavi and Chaoji embarking on a three-week long excursion to Peru only to be met with a level three Akuma with a rather playful interest in Lavi that had caused many headaches for the trio in their attempts to obtain the Innocence they had ordered to retrieve. By the time they returned Allen had wanted nothing more than to get some food and collapse onto his bed, which proved to be _not_ what was going to happen since he had run into Kanda on his return trip from the kitchens and the Japanese seemed determined to talk to Allen about something for whatever reason. Allen had complied only because arguing with a stubborn Kanda was like talking to a brick wall, so he tolerated the man dragging him quite a ways before Allen finally got fed up with walking and demanded that Kanda explain what this was all about.

"…bean sprout."

"…my name is Allen."

And they had stood there in silence, Allen glaring and Kanda's eyes swimming with an emotion Allen couldn't name. Then the Brit had let out a little squeak of surprise as he felt the strong arms of Kanda wrap themselves around him and tug him close, feeling warm breath on his face as Kanda rested his forehead against Allen's own.

"I missed you."

And it was the combined force of Kanda's actins and Kanda's words that drilled that feeling into Allen until he felt like he would explode with the force of it, loving the feeling and loving the words and loving the man who was letting Allen experience that warm, comforting feeling.

"…and I love you."

And if Allen's reaction to Kanda's earlier words were anything, Kanda's reaction to Allen's was ten times more, and the white-haired boy couldn't help but giggle at the Japanese's eyes widening and his mouth dropping open slightly with utter surprise. And Allen used that opportunity to place a soft, chaste kiss on Kanda's parted lips, and decided that as long as it was Kanda, he would tolerate this feeling as well.

And when Kanda took it upon himself to kiss Allen back, the boy felt like this feeling Kanda gave him and the words Kanda spoke and everything reflected lovingly in Kanda's eyes could keep him safe forever.

**XXXXX**

Aww, this story even made _me _feel warm and happy inside c,:

Anyway.

Hope you enjoyed c,:

**-27**


End file.
